Water You Playing
Water You Playing is the first case of the "Metropolitan District". Case Background The victim was the manager of Shortcake Resort, Edward Shortcake, who was strangled with a coat hanger, and was found dead, lying in the rock garden of a water park with a wine bottle on his mouth. The killer was the guitarist, Parker Summerspeak. Edward is buying illegal equipment for the resort from Francis MacCartney. One day, his little brother died in Edward's resort; first, he thought that it was an accident but he then found out that Edward pushed his little brother in the pool after he witness the negotiation. After killing Edward, Parker then put a wine bottle in his mouth in order to incriminate Francis since he is the owner of the wine bottle on Edward's mouth. Victim *'Edward Shortcake' (Found dead in a rock garden with no footprints around it) Murder Weapon *'Coat Hanger' Killer *'Parker Summerspeak' Suspects *'Parker Summerspeak'- Guitarist (25) suspect has winery knowledge, uses glitters, wears a watch and a Water Park badge *'Francis MacCartney'- Water Park Manager (45) suspect has winery knowledge, uses glitters, wears a watch and a Water Park badge *'Jasmine Meadows'- Freelance Writer (25) suspect uses glitters, wears a watch and a Water Park badge *'Mary Goldenworks'- Tarot Prophet (35) suspect has winery knowledge, uses glitters, wears a watch and a Water Park badge *'Wayne Milkovich'- CEO (85) suspect has winery knowledge, uses glitters, wears a watch Killer's Profile *The killer has winery knowledge. *The killer uses glitters. *The killer wears a watch. *The killer wears a badge. *The killer is under 30 years old. Crime Scenes MacCartney Water Park: Rock Garden; Rock Fountain Shortcake Resort: Private Pool; Lounge Goldenworks Prophecy Shop: Shop Entrance; Shop Interior Steps Chapter One: *Investigate Rock Garden (Clues: Edward's Body, Ticket, Edward's Wallet) *Autopsy Edward's Body (18:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Winery Knowledge) *Analyze Ticket (03:00:00; New Suspect: Parker Summerspeak) *Talk to Parker about the ticket. *Examine Edward's Wallet (Result: Resort Card) *Investigate Private Pool (Clues: Gift Box, Glitter Bottle; New Suspect: Francis MacCartney) *Talk to Francis about his connections to the victim. *Examine Gift Box (Result: Tablet Computer) *Analyze Tablet Computer (03:00:00; New Suspect: Jasmine Meadows) *Talk to Jasmine about the tablet. *Analyze Glitter Bottle (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Glitters) *Go to Chapter 2. (No Stars) Chapter 2: *Analyze Store ID (00:30:00) *Investigate Store Entrance. (Clues: Notepad, Smashed Bottle) *Examine Notepad (Result: Appointment Schedule; New Suspect: Mary Goldenworks) *Talk to Mary about her meeting with the victim. *Examine Smashed Bottle (Result: Wine Bottle) *Analyze Wine Bottle (06:00:00) *Investigate Lounge (Clues: Torn Photo, Planner, Messenger Bag) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo (Result: Threatening Message) *Confront Francis about the photo. (New Suspect: Wayne Milkovich) *Talk to Wayne about Edward. *GIve Jasmine back her planner. *Examine Messenger Bag (Result: Wristwatch) *Analyze Wristwatch (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Watch) *Go to Chapter 3. (No Stars) Chapter 3: *Talk to Mary what's the problem. *Investigate Shop Interior (Clues: Letter, Crystal) *Examine Letter (Result: Postage Stamp) *Examine Postage Stamp (Result: Symbol) *Examine Symbol (Result: Water Park Badge; Killer's Profile Updated: Badge) *Examine Crystal (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number (00:30:00) *Confront Mary about her past relationship to the victim. *Investgate Rock Fountain (Clues: Guitar Case, Syringe Pen) *Analyze Guitar Case (06:00:00) *Confront Parker about his younger brother's death. *Analyze Syringe Pen (06:00:00) *Confront Jasmine about her anger to the victim. *Ask Wayne what's the problem. (Prerequisite: Investigated Rock Fountain) *Examine Coat Hanger (Result: Hair Strands) *Analyze Hair Strands (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Under 25 years old) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No Stars) Additional Investigation: *Assist Wayne. *Investigate Rock Garden (Clue: Corkscrew) *Examine Corkscrew (Result: Corkscrew Serial Number) *Analyze Corkscrew Serial Number (06:00:00) *Return Wayne his corkscrew. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Help Mary. *Investigate Shop Interior. (Clue: Cardboard Box) *Examine Cardboard Box (Result: Tarot Card Pack) *Examine Tarot Card Pack (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance (06:00:00) *Explain Mary about the analysis results. (Rewards: Oracle Outfit and Oracle Crown/Headdress) *Talk to Jasmine. *Investigate Lounge (Clue: Shredded Paper) *Examine Shredded Paper (Result: Document) *Give Jasmine her document. (Reward: Burger) *Go to Next Case. (No Stars) Category:Metropolitan District Category:Cases